the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Clockers (film)
| starring = | music = Terence Blanchard | cinematography = Malik Hassan Sayeed | editing = Sam Pollard | studio = 40 Acres and a Mule Filmworks | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 128 minutes | language = English | budget = $25 million | gross = $13,071,518 }} 'Clockers' is a 1995 American crime drama film directed by Spike Lee. It is an adaptation of the 1992 novel of the same name by Richard Price, who also co-wrote the screenplay with Lee. The film stars Harvey Keitel, John Turturro, Delroy Lindo, and Mekhi Phifer in his debut film role. Set in New York City, ''Clockers tells the story of Strike (Phifer), a street-level drug dealer who becomes entangled in a murder investigation. The film originally entered production with Martin Scorsese attached to direct; he had previously collaborated with Price on his 1986 film The Color of Money. Scorsese eventually dropped out of production to focus on his passion project Casino, at which point Lee stepped in to direct and rewrite the script, Scorsese remained a co-producer alongside Lee. Clockers received generally positive reviews from film critics, but was a disappointment at the box office, grossing only around $13 million on a $25 million budget. Plot In a Brooklyn housing project, a group of clockers — street-level drug dealers — sell drugs for Rodney Little (Delroy Lindo), a local drug lord. Rodney tells Ronald "Strike" Dunham (Mekhi Phifer), one of his lead clockers, that another dealer, Darryl Adams (Steve White), is stealing from him and Little wants Strike to kill Darryl Adams. Strike then meets with his brother, Victor Dunham (Isaiah Washington) and tries to persuade Victor to kill Darryl Adams. Rocco Klein (Harvey Keitel) and Larry Mazilli (John Turturro), homicide detectives, ride to the scene of Darryl Adams' murder. Larry and Rocco receive a phone call from another detective who says a man has confessed at a local church that he killed Darryl. The police meet Strike's older brother Victor at the church and take him in for questioning. In the interrogation room, Victor tells Rocco that he shot Darryl Adams in self-defense. Rocco finds holes in this story and starts looking into Victor's background which includes two jobs, a wife, two children, no criminal record, and aspirations to move out of the projects; Rocco comes to the conclusion that Victor is covering for his younger brother. Rodney accosts Strike for not killing Darryl Adams, with Errol Barnes (Thomas Jefferson Byrd), Rodney Little's enforcer, chastising Strike for getting Victor to do it. Later, Rodney Little tells Strike a story of a younger Rodney and an younger Errol (which goes to a flashback), where Errol threatened Rodney at gunpoint to kill a dealer. Rodney kills the dealer, and (back to Rodney and Strike) Rodney Little tells Strike the reason Errol forced him at gunpoint to do it was so that Errol Barnes could hold something over Rodney Little, if he ever decided to tell on him, which was why he told Strike to kill Darryl Adams. Rocco pressures Strike but Victor sticks to his story, so Rocco convinces Rodney that Strike has confessed and informed on Rodney's drug ring. Rocco arrests Rodney and then implicates Strike in front of his crew. Strike tries to play it off and deny that he was involved in Rodney's arrest, and his crew begins to turn on Strike, leading to the crew labeling Strike a snitch. Rodney calls Errol, advises that he is in jail and Rodney puts a hit out on Strike. Strike gets together some money and decides to leave town. As Strike walks to his car, he sees Errol sitting on his car, deducing that Errol is there to kill him. Strike hides behind a fence, but a younger boy who admired Strike, Tyrone (Pee Wee Love), rides up to Errol on a bike and shoots him dead with Strike's gun. Later, Tyrone is taken into custody. With Rocco, Tyrone's mother (Regina Taylor) and Andre (Keith David) listening, Tyrone confesses that he got the gun from Strike. Andre storms out of the interrogation room, and proceeds to look for Strike. Andre angrily beats Strike in front of the whole project, and threatens the onlooking bystanders with a gun to stay back. Andre threatens to kill Strike if he ever talk to or even looks at the young boy again. As Andre says this to Strike, Rodney pulls up, which leads to Strike jumping in his own car and driving to the precinct, with Rodney following. Strike runs into Rocco (who now has an arrest warrant for Strike), and runs into the precinct as Rodney pulls up. Rocco tries to intimidate Strike into confessing to the murder, and Rocco loses his composure when Strike continues to change his story. When Rocco grabs Strike and throws him against the wall, Strike's mother walks in with Mazzilli and Victor's wife (Lisa Arrindell Anderson). She advises Rocco that Victor confessed to the murder immediately when he got home, and how Victor was physically unable to leave his bed. Strike asks his mom what happened to the bail money he gave Victor's wife, which leads to Strike's mom angrily throwing the money in Strike's face. As this is going on, Rodney proceeds to damage Strike's car (going as far as breaking the windows, damaging the doors, and urinating in the car). Left with no other options and unable to go home, Strike asks Rocco to drive him to Pennsylvania Station. As they are sitting in a car, Rocco threatens Strike that if he ever sees him again, he will arrest him, let Andre beat him down, then arrest Rodney on the same charges and he will make sure Rodney and Strike share a cell and a bed in prison. Strike boards a train and leaves town. While Tyrone is playing inside his apartment with the train set that Strike gave him, outside the apartment, Rocco and Mazzilli responds to a homicide of Scientific, one of the guys in Strike's old crew. The film ends with a shot of Strike looking outward on a moving train, alluded to be far away from the city. Cast * Harvey Keitel — Det. Rocco Klein * John Turturro — Det. Larry Mazilli * Delroy Lindo — Rodney Little * Mekhi Phifer — Ronald 'Strike' Dunham * Isaiah Washington — Victor Dunham * Keith David — André the Giant * Peewee Love — Tyrone 'Shorty' Jeeter * Sticky Fingaz — Scientific * Regina Taylor — Iris Jeeter * Fredro — Go * Elvis Nolasco — Horace * Tom Byrd — Errol Barnes * Lawrence B. Adisa — Stan * Hassan Johnson — Skills * Frances Foster — Gloria * Michael Imperioli — Detective Jo-Jo * Mike Starr — Thumper * Lisa Arrindell Anderson — Sharon Dunham * Paul Calderón — Jesus * Brendan Kelly — Big Chief * Graham Brown — Herman Brown * Steve White — Darryl Adams * Spike Lee — Chucky * Harry Lennix — Bill Walker * Michael Badalucco — Cop #1 * Ricky Aiello — Cop #2 * Thomas Jefferson Byrd- Errol Film poster Critics and film buffs were quick to notice that the poster, designed by Art Sims, was similar to Saul Bass' art for Otto Preminger's 1959 film Anatomy of a Murder. Sims claimed that it was a homage, but Bass regarded it as a rip-off. Release Critical reception The film received generally positive reviews. The review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes records that 69% of reviewers viewed it positively. Roger Ebert gave the movie three-and-a-half stars. David Denby of New York said that while the original novel was "filled with operational detail" the film adaptation was "more emotional" and "less factual". Denby further explained that Spike Lee was "concerned less with Strike's spiritual condition than with the survival of the entire community." Denby said that Lee, in the work, "jumps around a lot, telling his story in hot flashes" as typical in Spike Lee films, arguing that the technique makes the film "difficult to follow". In regard to the cinematography of Malik Sayeed, Denby said that it was "rough and dark-hued, with an almost tabloid angriness in the scenes of violence." Box office The movie was a box office disappointment. Soundtrack | genre = | length = | label = MCA Soundtracks | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} }} Clockers (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) was released on August 25, 1995 through MCA Soundtracks. Composed of twelve songs, it features performances from Marc Dorsey, Rebelz of Authority, BrooklyNytes, Buckshot LeFonque, Chaka Khan, Crooklyn Dodgers '95, Des'ree, Mega Banton, Seal and Strictly Difficult. The album made it to #54 on the Billboard Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart in the United States, spawning two singles: "Return of the Crooklyn Dodgers" by Jeru the Damaja, O.C. and Chubb Rock, which peaked at #96 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, and "Love Me Still" by Chaka Khan. Track listing | length3 = 5:01 | title4 = Bird of Freedom | note4 = performed by Seal | extra4 = Trevor Horn | length4 = 5:14 | title5 = Return of the Crooklyn Dodgers | note5 = performed by Crooklyn Dodgers '95 | extra5 = DJ Premier | length5 = 5:04 | title6 = Bad Boy No Go a Jail | note6 = performed by Mega Banton | extra6 = Salaam Remi | length6 = 4:22 | title7 = Blast of the Iron | note7 = performed by Rebelz of Authority | extra7 = )}} | length7 = 4:12 | title8 = Reality Check | note8 = performed by Buckshot LeFonque | extra8 = Branford Marsalis | length8 = 2:51 | title9 = Illa Killa | note9 = performed by Strictly Difficult | extra9 = Ski | length9 = 4:29 | title10 = Sex Soldier | note10 = performed by Rebelz of Authority | extra10 = | length10 = 3:32 | title11 = Reality | note11 = performed by BrooklyNytes | extra11 = Uneek | length11 = 3:23 | title12 = Changes | note12 = performed by Marc Dorsey | extra12 = | length12 = 4:13 | total_length = 51:48 }} Charts See also Category:1990s crime drama films Category:40 Acres & A Mule Filmworks films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American crime drama films Category:American films Category:Films about drugs Category:Films directed by Spike Lee Category:Films set in Brooklyn Category:Films shot in New Mexico Category:Films shot in New York City Category:1990s hip hop films Category:Hood films Category:Films with screenplays by Richard Price (writer) Category:Films with screenplays by Spike Lee Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films scored by Terence Blanchard Category:Films produced by Martin Scorsese